1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, in particular to an image pickup apparatus using a 3D zoom taking optical system for use mainly in a digital single lens reflex camera, a compact camera, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of stereoscopic (three-dimensional or 3D) displays, three-dimensional taking optical systems used for electronic image shooting have been attracting attention. Three-dimensional taking optical systems in which two taking optical systems having optical axes offset from each other are arranged to create left and right parallax images are known.
As prior art three-dimensional taking optical systems, a pan-focus, single-focal-length taking system in which one common image pickup element is used in conjunction with two taking optical systems and a zoom image pickup system using two separate optical systems and image pickup elements have been developed and described, for example, in “Digital Camera no saishin kougaku gijutu (Newest Optical Technologies in Digital cameras)” (46th Conference of Optics Design Group, Journal of Optics Design “OPTICS DESIGN” No. 46, Feb. 10, 2011) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-48276.